


There is something (in your loving)

by Caspienne



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a mood, Fluff, Honestly just fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loving (future) husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspienne/pseuds/Caspienne
Summary: A very short fluffy thing I indulged in today.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	There is something (in your loving)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this tweet by the always lovely AtowncalledMalec, hope you like it! ♥
> 
> https://twitter.com/AtowncaledMalec/status/1231398804064292864
> 
> Title inspired by the song Sweetest Devotion by Adele.

The birds are slowly chirping under the warm sun, gallivanting from branches to branches, when a voice is suddenly heard through the open window near their tree, making them fly away.

“This thesis is going to be the death of me” Alec grunts, annoyed, pushing the keyboard away from him a bit too harshly. He has been sitting in front of his desk for over two hours now, and he managed to write exactly two sentences. He knows his subject. He kows what he wants to say, but the words are stuck in his head. He sighs loudly as he picks up the keyboard again, resigning himself to at least try to write a full paragraph. 

He's halfway from giving up again, still fuming, when he hears the soft stamping of feet behind him. It brings an immediate smile to his face. Even more so when he feels strong hands resting softly on his shoulders, a gesture that always manages to soothe him instantly. Something that Magnus knows all too well. 

“What is making my beautiful fiance so aggravated so early in the morning?” Magnus asks softly.

“It's nearly ten Magnus.” Alec answers with a fond roll of his eyes.

“Still too early on a sunday morning.” Magnus says as he puts his arms fully around Alec shoulders and lowers himself to give a small peck on his neck. It makes Alec release even more of the tension that has been accumulating since waking up, way too early he can only agree. He knows he still has time, but his anxious self has been posponing this work for far too long. 

“I know. I'm sorry if I woke you up. This thing is just giving me a headache.” Alec says, looking dejectedly at the screen. 

“My love, you need to relax. Overworking yourself won't get you anywhere. I know you can do it. You chose this topic specifically because it inspired you. So I trully believe you have a lot to say about it. Just let if flow from your brain. You're overthinking too much. Just write and you'll see afterwards if it needs adjustment. I know it feels overwhelming, but Rome wasn't built in one day.”

Objectively, Alec knows that. A thesis is a lot of work, but it isn't insurmountable. He's just being his usual overachieving self. He smiles at Magnus, thankful for the sweet distraction and the nice reminder that he brought.

“I missed you in the bed. And I didn't get my morning cuddles. So, I'm getting them right now whether you like it or not.” Magnus says then, with an answering smile.

“Did I ever say no to cuddles?” Alec says trying to keep a serious face as Magnus rounds the rolling chair he's sitting in, moving it a bit farther from the desk to settle himself on his lap, passing his legs on each side of Alec's. He fits perfectly there, folding himself in Alec's arms, giving him a tender kiss as he adjusts himself comfortably. They're exchanging loving kisses in the crook of their necks as Magnus settles his head there smiling against his skin. Alec strokes Magnus' back tenderly and keeps a hand there, on his lower back, as the other brings them back closer to the desk and he starts typing again. He actually manages to write more than he intended to, and after a while, happy with his work, he decides to stop for the day. He's determined to spend the rest of this beautiful spring day with his love.

With Magnus folded against him, his arms around him, he thinks that maybe his life is not so bad, not when his soon to be husband manages to calm him with only a few words and soft touches. It makes his heart melt as it always does since he's met him as he looks at Magnus. Magnus is already watching him, a knowing smile on his face and a loving gaze in his eyes. “Thank you” he says softly. His lips only millimeters away from Magnus'. “You're very welcome” Magnus answers on the same tone as he closes the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I shamelessly insert my own troubles in getting my thesis done? ...maybe. 👀  
> But hey, isn't writing a way to express your own feelings and fears?  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Until next time! ;) ♥


End file.
